In Which Suzy Blue Learns How To DANCE
by Liber Fatum
Summary: Well, Suzy learns how to dance, and maybe fall head over heels....because of her stupid shoes. Heh, I'm not great at summaries. Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Suzy Runs Away

In Which Suzanna Monday's Tierce Learns How To DANCE

(PART I)

'One….two…three…and twirl….and OOWWWW!' Monday's Dawn shrieked suddenly. Suzy had stepped on her feet. In what could be Super-Denizen speed (though she definitely is **_NOT_** a denizen), she artfully contrived a look of childlike innocence as Dame Primus swept to her feet. The room darkened as Dame Primus became the sole beacon of light. She simply _glowed_ with power and majesty. 'The usual theatrics,' muttered Suzy. Dawn hopped to the corner of the room, sat down and sulked.

'Suzanna, this is very unbecoming. You simply must _desist_ this most ungainly manner and start being more ladylike,' Old Primey began. She drew in a breath and was about to launched into another lecture when suddenly, a huge stack of paper materialized out of nowhere, and landed right in front of her face, separating her and Suzy. _It's all tied up in fat pink ribbon_,_ too, _Suzy noted in a decidedly amused expression._ Well, it's now or never, _as she silently crept out of the hall.

'Documents…' sighed Dame Primus, 'always more documents.' She turned to Dawn and said wearily, 'Well, then Dawn…Suzanna…carry on.'

Dawn made a strangled sound that sounded vaguely like, '**EeeeePPPP!**' as she gestured wildly towards Suzy…or at least, to where Suzy once stood.

'Suzanna?' Dame Primus called out.

It took her a minute to register the fact and another minute to recover from shock. However, she did, in the end, scream:-

'SUZANNA!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzy ran across the hall, ready to savor a moment free from Old Prim-and-Proper, albeit a stolen moment. She was, however, completely unready to bump into Monday's Dusk, formerly Monday's Noon.

_Monday's Dusk, _Suzy shivered inwardly. Now there's a person she would absolutely not mess with. Though he had professed to have undergone a change from the person he had once been, she could not help but nurse a few doubts about him. She could still remember his violent nature and was still determined to reserve an opinion on his so-called change of heart.

'Suzy Turquoise Blue,' Noon inclined his head to acknowledge her, 'I trust that you are well today. Suzy refused to respond. He ignored that, and proceeded to enquire in a rather pleasant manner, 'If I may ask, why are you here and not at your lessons?' Suzy shot him an obstinate look and defiantly said 'I've had enough of all her crummy lessons on being ladylike and all. All I did was step on Dawn's foot, not that I can help it, wearing these lousy shoes.' She gestured at her stiletto-like shoes and grimaced, 'You won't believe what a lousy pain they are to walk in, let alone dance in.' _THAT'S RIGHT! It wasn't MY fault! It's because I'm dressed in these tacky shoes and this tackier dress that Old Prim-and-Proper and Not-YET-Old-Prim-and-Proper forced me to wear! _Suzy silently raged.

As she ranted on and on, Suzy began to wonder if she was imagining things, or just simply hallucinating, cos Dusk was actually agreeing with her. He listened quite sympathetically to her complaints on her total lack of freedom. To complete her bewilderment, he then began offering to help her keep her whereabouts a secret from everyone_ **including** _Old Primey.

Dusk took her by the arm and gently led her to the elevator. She followed giddily,(it **_was_** the **_FIRST_** time she had experienced chivalry, after all) not quite sure if he was simply pulling her leg or not. _Stoppit, Suzy! _she admonished herself. She smiled uncertainly at Dusk and asked, 'Err, question! Why are you helping me?' He gave her a cryptic answer, 'I owed him one.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzy was not entirely sure of what to make of this particularly unexpected chapter in her life. However, she decided that she would put that thought aside for the moment and ponder upon it later. Now, to enjoy!

She trampled all over Doorstop Hill and subsequently managed to both annoy and amuse the Lieutenant-Keeper at the same time. She visited the Seven Dials and cackled as she saw poor Arthur forced to wear a baby's bib as he ate his porridge.(he was dribbling his porridge all over his front, poor baby-kins…I'm evil) She decided to tease him unmercifully about that later. Her rampage would have gone on for a long time, (believe me, a **_VERY LONG TIME_**) if she had not bumped into Monday's Noon. _Crap, first you bump into his brother and now **him!**_ she silently shrieked.

'Found you,' he said in a self-satisfied tone. He may be her superior(she has hotly debated this with Prim-and-Proper Frog+Bear, but alas, to no avail), but at a certain point something has just gotta give. 'Look,' she began, 'if you are taking me back…'

'No, no, no, no,' he laughed (he **_laughed?_**, is this really Noon?) 'As I was saying, I'm not taking you back to Dame Primus…though I should,' he added quite severely. 'Stepping on poor Dawn's foot and running amok all over the Lower House was quite irresponsible of you, Suzy,' he lectured. 'Though, I guess, you have always been willful,' he sighed, reverting to his old Dusk-ish self.

Suzy rolled her eyes and began tapping her feet. When she was quite certain that he had finished his harangue, she demanded, 'Well, what do you want?'

'Dame Primus has ordered me to find and escort you back to her where she will proceed to berate you quite firmly,' he replied calmly.

'But…but, you said…' Suzy spluttered.

'Exactly, what I meant,' Noon cut in. 'By the wishes of my sadly incapacitated sister, I am to instruct you on the arts of Fiwos,' he announced magnanimously. 'It means dance in Akruchillor,' he added.

And there she was; back to square one. She trembled with noticeable rage, and responded with her trademark retort; she stuck out her tongue and was about to dash away ala Suzy(Whirlwinds and sandstorms have been beaten, trust me), when Noon said:

'I must inform you that if you resist, I have no choice but to forcibly send you back to Dame Primus,' he said with a wicked (**_WICKED?_** Again, is this _really_ Noon?) grin. 'Oh, yes! Dame Primus has also hinted that she will take on your lessons first-hand. Expect to have her as your dancing partner/instructor,' he concluded.

Suzy Turquoise Blue began to feel cold all over. And she did not like that feeling. She did not like it one bit.

_To be continued…_


	2. Concerning Bunnies

In Which Suzy Blue Learns How To DANCE 

Part II : Concerning Bunnies

The Top 5 Questions Suzy Blue Would Pay A Grand Gross In Gold Roundels To Have Answered

5. Why is she in a bunny outfit?

4. Why is Dusk being so nice to her?

3. Why DID she have to learn how to dance anyway?

2. Why did Dawn ask NOON (of all people!) to teach her how to dance and in the old ballroom of all places?

And Numero Uno…

1. Is this REALLY Noon?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intermission

Suzy: Wait…Was that 6 or 5? Heck, I'm confused…(Breaks down and cries)

A few sobs later…

Suzy: I hate you, Kitty!

Kitty: (Evil laugh)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzy could not believe her luck (that is, her lack of it…). She had changed from her tacky gown to a tackier bunny outfit. Dawn (that ol' 'aspiring-Miss-Prim-'n-Proper) could never have ever wanted her to wear this stupid thing. Noon however, insisted otherwise…

Noon. Suzy just couldn't imagine how he could have undergone such a drastic change. He had gazed mischievously at her apparent rage when he handed her this stupid outfit, and he was NARCISSISTIC! After all, he had stared adoringly at his own reflection for a full 10 minutes while waiting for her to finish changing. (Don't you dare ask me how I knew) For a second, just an itty-bitty second, she decided that he had all the reason to be so egoistical, being, she grudgingly admitted, rather pretty (just a second). She quickly replaced that with a murderous thought.

'Ahem!' Suzy cleared her throat while continuously glaring at him. Noon forced himself out of his trance, though not before taking one last adoring look at himself (Beautiful, beautiful me!) to behold an amazingly… funny spectacle. Suzy Turquoise Blue was dressed in a tight-fitting bunny costume that would have made a grown woman look incredibly sexy but served only to make Suzy look…well…funny. (The fact that she was glaring daggers at him only made things more amusing)._ Well...time to earn my pay-check.  
_

'Shall we begin?' Noon ask rather suavely as he swaggered (**_swaggered? _**) towards her. Without waiting for a reply, he took her hand in a single fluid motion and got into position.

'And…one, two, three…two, two, three…' he chanted in a sing-song voice, moving gracefully, very much in contrast to Suzy's own clumsy stumbling. The sentient mind called Suzy Turquoise Blue, and at times Suzanna Monday's Tierce, had retreated to a dusty corner, leaving a clumsy, awkward body of mass to lurch and stumble to Noon's every move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In precisely the time taken for a rabbit's heart to beat 10 times as it realizes it is encountering death, I, Suzy TB, made an awful discovery…_

_He's **smirking**? _Suzy soon realized in horror. And without a doubt, Monday's Noon was sneering quite unashamedly. It took her two split seconds to turn red (with rage), and half a second to awake this innate quality all humans, and next to no Denizens, possess: Decision/action made/taken to change/improve in order to preserve one's pride and dignity fueled by super-determination (whatever it's called). What Dawn could not achieve with hours of lessons, Noon accomplished under two and a half seconds. Suzy moved faster and much, _**much**_ more elegantly, correctly executing a series of complex quicksteps **_without _**stepping on Noon's feet (if that wasn't an achievement, I certainly don't know what is…).

Quite unbeknownst to poor yet oh-so-very-much determined Suzy, Noon was actually quite self-satisfied on the progress that he was making. _Oh, imagine Dawn's reaction_, he thought smugly. _The poor creature will be devastated when she finds out. Of course, she couldn't have actually thought that she could succeed. I certainly didn't,_ he gleefully thought. _ Well, the fact that I WON should be payment enough, _he mused._Or maybe not, _he decided. _After all, I **almost ALWAYS** do triumph,_ he concluded, though adding the 'almost' part rather sourly. He stared into Suzy's dark, yet curiously glowing eyes and pondered, '_Humans, even the Piper's children who could not be considered truly human, are quite remarkable creatures. It only takes something as small as pride to make them want to excel…_

Meanwhile…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another stack of documents had just landed in front of the already document-harassed Dame Primus. The sound, as you could imagine being excruciatingly loud, roused poor Dawn from her sleep, interrupting a rather pleasant dream (it involved stepping on Suzy's feet with an iron shoe.). As you can already guess, Dawn was rather grumpy because of the afore-mentioned foot as well as being fairly annoyed with Noon for the exasperatingly long time he was taking to come back with Suzy. Grumpy+Annoyed-**EQUALS TO-**Not your **_typical_** cuppa hot chocolate.

'Oh!' Dame Primus exclaimed, consequently making Dawn jump in surprise. 'What!' Dawn cried out, 'is it assassins, poison...or…', her hands already grasping her sword which had apparently materialized out of nowhere, while wildly surveying the vicinity. 'No, no…'Dame Primus replied calmly, 'it's just a report that a temporary weirdway had just formed at the old ballroom; nothing to worry about.'

Dawn slumped down into her chair and tried hard, **_very hard_**, to **_not _**cry. _Nobody appreciates me anymore…_she thought mournfully. In a rather cruel and sadistic manner, Dame Primus jerked her out of her reverie by saying, 'Oh!' once more. _This is it,_ she thought grimly, _I thought that it would have been a long time 'til I finally reach my limit. But **this...**is DEFINITELY...**IT!'**_ she raged silently. In her **obviously **just and righteous fuming, it is only expected that she should miss a few itty-bitty that Dame Primus said. However, the virtue of tolerance has not been introduced to the Will's system as of yet...

..._Nor forgiveness yet, it would seem..._Dawn winced as she massaged her ears from the tirade that she had recently received. She quickly recovered into her smiling, bowing facade as she noticed Dame Primus glaring at her dangerously. 'Yes, ma'am. I respectfully enquire to know what you said while I was...' Dawn struggled against her better instincts. _Survival or Satisfaction, _she desperately thought. 'Yes...Miss Dawn?' the Will said softly, her eyes glinting. Dawn chose survival,

'IrespectfullyenquiretoknowwhatyousaidwhileIwasbeinganinsufferabledingbat,' she finished gasping. 'Very good, Miss Dawn,' Dame Primus nodded approvingly. 'I was saying that, it would seem that that weirdway leads to well…here, right about… there,' The Will said as she pointed to the ceiling directly above Dawn.

**_This _**definitely got Dawn's attention as she swiftly vacated her previous spot.

'It will form in 3…2...1…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**ARGGHH!' **Suzy yelled as a hole formed right beneath her feet. Stunned, Noon released his grasp on the girl. In a nutshell, Suzy Turquoise Blue fell into a dark and bottomless abyss screaming. 'Oh, crap,' muttered Noon.

She fell and fell and dropped and dropped…right into Dame Primus' study. Her arrival drew collective gasps from both Old Primey and Dawn, which Suzy found rather peculiar. After all, people like Old Primey and Dawn ought to have gotten use to her dropping out of nowhere…Until it hit her.

Lo behold!

She was dressed in full bunny regalia.

Dame Primus and Dawn rose in simultaneous righteous wrath, shrieking, '**SUZANNA!' **They drew in a breath in a synchronized fashion and was about to launch into **_the_** rant of the millennia when suddenly, a dashing figure all in black burst into the room. He proceeded to grab poor, dazed Suzy and dart out in SuperDenizen speed. Dame Primus and Dawn, bereft of their moment of glory could only stare open-mouthed.

Suzy, in the arms of her mysterious kidnapper/rescuer promptly fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Poor girl, she practically fainted. From all your blinding heroism, no doubt.'

_A rather smooth and suave voice… **WAIT!** I KNOW THAT VOICE!_

'You fool! Why couldn't you have held on to her!'

_Quietly angry, yet in total control… THAT HAS TO BE…!_

Suzy jumped. She woke to the faces of familiars. Noon, charming, unruffled and debonair; Dusk, quiet and concerned.

'Ah, you're awake. See, I told you she would be fine,' Noon said in a bright tone. Dusk was, however, completely ignoring him. He approached Suzy and gently asked her if she was alright.

_Alright? **ALRIGHT?**_

'Yeah, I'm just peachy; practically PERFECT!'she screamed. Dusk flinched even as Noon laughed gaily saying, 'See, told you so.' Suzy rose to her feet unsteadily, still trembling with unsuppressed rage. 'I demand an answer,' she said coldly. She crossed her arms and glared at them balefully. (They are cowering…Even Noon caught on, annoying fellow…Boy, am I good!)

'Well, the truth is… I'm Noon and he's Dusk,' Dusk said unhelpfully.

Suzy felt like tearing off her hair. She DEMANDED an answer and they give her a HISTORY LESSON? 'I know who you were last time before Arthur and all! What I want to know**_ now_** is…' She stopped screaming as something unspeakable dawned on her. 'What you meant is that yo-you are really…' Noon nodded '…and yo-you are really…' Dusk followed suit '…then…then…'Suzy spluttered.

'I didn't mean to trick you,' Noon -real Noon- explained quickly.

'Though it **_was_** amusing to see you in that outfit,' chortled Dusk -real Dusk-

'All in all, it wasn't really our idea,' Noon supplied.

'It was…

HIS idea,' they concluded simultaneously.

'WHO?' Suzy demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Lower House, in a room full of clockwork, a certain someone burst into laughter. He laughed in such a way, that he proceeded to cough and then sneeze. He reached for the nearest telephone and quickly ordered the operator to get his lord on the line. After a series of misunderstandings and a few unpleasantnesses, Sneezer was placed on line. 'My lord, all is in order,' said he excitedly, 'we may proceed as planned.'

_to be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty speaks : Hi, thx for all the support! Luv ya all!

Lots of thx goes out especially to Naomie who pointed out a few mistakes here and there in the first chappie! Boy, did I blush! Though the part where Dusk first greets Suzy and I wrote 'Noon', it was deliberate 'coz Suzy was still thinking about the old kick ass Noon. It changed quickly as she noticed the behavioral change. So that was my only defense. The first part…Well, suffice to say…that made me blush!

Ahem! In response to a few questions, the POV'S here varies rather quickly and at times unpredictably ! Anyways, you can figure it out as it tends to focus on one person every paragraph. Sometimes it changes, sometimes it doesn't :) Oh yeah! _Italics_ are the characters thoughts, while (brackets) are something like a commentary from the current POV. I know, I'm being very vague and all, but this style is the one which I thought was best for this fic so bear with me. And about the pairings, Xelloss once said and I quote, 'Sore wa HIMITSU desu!(That is a secret!)

_PS: After this, I won't be updating for two weeks, one and a half if I can help it, in light of my ever-looming midterm exams. Well, all I can say is expect Sneezer to make his entrance as well as his master. See ya next next week!_


End file.
